


good morning new york

by selinawrites



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: (there is kind of a plot if you squint), Blow Jobs, Bottom Harvey Specter, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinawrites/pseuds/selinawrites
Summary: The first time Mike Ross kissed Harvey Specter, Mike was in the library, tucked into a corner and surrounded by files.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	good morning new york

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm halfway through season 2 and i never expected to like this show!! this much!! as someone who dreams of becoming a lawyer it was heaven to come across this show and the homoerotic tension between mike and harvey is just *chefs kiss* i love their dynamic its very holmes-and-watson and i had well fun experimenting with this piece
> 
> ANYWAYS here's something i've been cooking up for a day or two i hope you enjoy!! :)

The first time Mike Ross kissed Harvey Specter, Mike was in the library, tucked into a corner and surrounded by files. The two of them just closed a particularly taxing case, one that had kept them up all night for the past few weeks. It was late at night, closer to the morning than it was to night. It was dead silent, and the sound of typing and the rifling of pages were all that kept Mike company.

“Shouldn’t you be getting home?” Harvey asked. Mike had one of his earphones in and quickly yanked the remaining one out of his ear when he recognized Harvey’s voice. Harvey shouldn’t be able to surprise Mike like that, but it was late at night on his fifth night with no sleep. He’ll give him the benefit of the doubt on that one.

He held up a folder and swivelled around in his chair. “Just wrapping up the paperwork on that case. Jesus, those tax returns were a nightmare.” Mike said, and when he looked into Harvey’s eyes, he saw that Harvey was exhausted, eyebags more prominent and frown a little deeper.

Harvey was young, but Mike supposed that the toils of the job had taken its toll over the years. Mike wondered if he would look like that in a few years time. 

He passed the folder over to Harvey and crossed his arms. “Anyways, shouldn’t  _ you  _ be getting home?”

Harvey shook his head. Some of his immaculately slicked back hair fell in his face. Mike frowned. “Wonder how the wife and kids are getting on.” He said sarcastically.

Mike got to his feet and stood to meet Harvey’s eyes. They were just a hair away from each other, Harvey’s warm breath falling on Mike’s.

A small, timid laugh escaped Mike's vocal cords. "What will the missus say, when she hears that you've been spending the last few nights with some guy?"

Harvey grinned, showing the whites of his teeth, nose wrinkling upwards, shaking his head just imperceptibly. "You're ridiculous." He says, and then after a pause, “and not just some guy.”

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm the best goddamn lawyer you've ever met."

Harvey didn't laugh. He didn't laugh or frown or grimace or grin. He shakes his head, never breaking eye contact with Mike. 

Harvey always said this: that when there was a gun pointed to your head, there is always more than one option. There are at least 184 different ways to get out of the situation.

But when backed into a corner in the dead of night, tucked away into a library, staring into the eyes of one of the most brilliant, enigmatic, men you've ever had the good fortune of knowing, there was just one thing to do. It was the simplest, most natural thing that anyone was /to do.

All Mike had to do was rock his feet forwards and lean closer to Harvey, breaking the quickly closing gap between the two of them. All it took was that one very simple action, for Mike to kiss Harvey and for Harvey to relinquish control for once in his life.

Kissing Harvey happened so tenderly and so naturally, it barely comes as a shock. Mike should be worried, because  _ he doesn’t even know if Harvey is gay  _ and,  _ he just kissed his fucking boss.  _ But none of those things matter. They never mattered with Harvey, so why would they start mattering now?

When their lips interlocked, Harvey's hand came up to cradle the left side of Mike's face. Something in Mike screamed: _ remember this. _ He wanted to remember the way the lines that drew up Harvey Specter were less bold in the dim lighting. He wanted to remember that Harvey smelled like aftershave, hair product, and something slightly earthy.

Mike wanted to remember this. The warmth of the night, the emotion running through their veins, the way Harvey kissed Mike with such a tender sort of care, a complete contrast to the sharp and cutting tactics he used when defending his clients. 

When they broke away, Harvey had a grin on his face so small and so slight that if you blinked, you might miss it. 

"What is it?" Harvey asked, looking back at Mike.

"Take me home." Mike said, smiling with all the features of his face. 

Harvey sucked in a breath and his pupils skirted to the side. “You’re ridiculous.” He said for the second time that evening. He dropped his hand from Mike’s waist and they walked in step to the elevator. Mike pressed on the button on the elevator and slipped his hands inside his pockets.

He was trying not to think about how  _ he doesn’t even know if Harvey is gay  _ and,  _ he just kissed his fucking boss.  _

“Don’t worry so much.” Harvey said automatically as if he could read Mike’s mind. 

“What are you gonna tell me next? That no one’s gonna find out? That Jessica isn’t gonna find out that… that…” His voice dropped an octave as they descended down the elevator. “That I kissed you? She’s not gonna find out the same way she didn’t find out I’m a fraud?”

Harvey narrowed his eyebrows. “After what happened with Jessica before, I was planning on telling her about what happened in the morning. The firm frowns upon office relationships, especially between a partner and an associate, but I’m sure she’ll be forgiving.” The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the car that Harvey called began to pull in.

When the two of them had gotten into the car, Harvey fell silent. “Unless you don’t want me to say anything?”

Mike looked at Harvey, and his expression was impossible to discern. “I just want to know what this means for you.”

“What does it mean for you?” Harvey countered, and he fidgeted with the edge of his tie.

Mike shook his head. “Answer the question, Harvey.”   


Harvey’s eyes lowered. “You’re smart.” He says simply. “And you’re funny. And you get my humour. And you understand what I’m saying before I even say it.”

“Sounds like you’re looking for an assistant.”

Harvey let out an exhale of laughter. “I like you.” He said, and he rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly when he said it. Of course, he did.

Mike stared directly at Harvey until he watched Harvey’s expression soften. “How could I not?” He said quietly.

Mike shook his head. “I didn’t even know that you liked guys.” 

“I didn’t know that  _ you  _ liked guys,” Harvey exclaimed. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the car and situated his chin atop his palm. “Why do you think I never married?”

“You always talk about women,” Mike replied.

Harvey shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I can’t like men too.”

They laughed together in harmony, and for a moment the quickly tightening knot in Mike’s chest loosened by a just a fraction of what it was before.

* * *

Mike had been in Harvey's apartment before, but never like this. He only ever showed up in the dead of night, some sort of seemingly-brilliant idea running through his mind.

Well, Mike supposed, it isn't too different from what they were doing right now.

Mike walked over to the kitchen as soon as they arrived, and he opened the fridge. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he did know that he had to keep moving or else the tension between them would pressurize him into a puddle on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Harvey asked.

Mike narrowed his eyebrows. “All you have in here is almond milk, celery, and water bottles.” He said, looking at Harvey with a frown. “Are you sure you’re not a robot?”

Harvey let out a stifled laugh. “Last time I checked I wasn’t one.”

The room fell silent in a suffocatingly awkward fashion. 

Mike took a deep breath after a long period of time and said  _ fuck it,  _ because really, it was moronic to pretend like Mike came over to Harvey’s apartment in order to go through case files or affidavits and pretend like he didn’t come over there to get the daylights knocked out of him. 

He took a step towards Harvey and held the nape of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Harvey asked tentatively, a smile at the forefront of his features.

Mike smiled and kissed Harvey, slow and sweet. Harvey pushed up against Mike, backing him onto the sharp edge of the breakfast bar. Harvey dipped Mike lower and kept kissing him. It was then when the kisses became hungrier and more insistent. Mike could see the dim moonlight playing out in shadows across the floor from the corner of his peripheral vision.

Mike broke away so he could take off his shoulder bag and blazer, as Harvey’s own hands were working furiously to undo his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Harvey kissed Mike again, skirting a tongue through Mike’s mouth.

“Hold on,” Mike said, placing his palm flat on Harvey’s chest. Harvey broke away from him, a frown beginning to bloom on his face. “You’re gonna break my back if you keep pressing me into this breakfast bar any further.”

It took Harvey a moment to understand the implication of his words, but once he understood, something warm and earthy clouded his pupils. “I like the way you think.” He said with a smile, kissing Mike with a smile as he led them to his bedroom.

When they got to Harvey’s bedroom, Harvey pushed Mike down on the bed. He grinned and began taking off his undershirt and kicking off the bunched-up pants around his ankles as Mike followed suit. 

Mike was just about able to get his pants off his ankles and throw them down on the ground as Harvey began kissing him again, peppering soft kisses across all features of his face.

If there was one thing that Mike never expected, it was this. He expected to kiss Harvey Specter and for it to be like everything else between them, the mutual agreement to fight in place, to nitpick the smallest things, to argue and push and shove in order to take an inch or steal a mile. 

But Harvey in the still and quiet moonlight was different, he had a small smile that was displayed sparingly atop his face, but he was so careful with Mike, so soft and caring. It was a side of Harvey that Mike had never seen, and it was a side that Mike was eager to see more of. Mike kissed Harvey back just as tenderly as Harvey kissed him. He could tell by Harvey’s actions that he wanted to take it slow, so they would.

Harvey shimmies down the bed so that they’re at eye level with each other, staring each other down. Mike sees Harvey’s pupils dart obsessively over all the features of Mike’s face, and not for the first time does Mike wonder what was going on inside of that man’s head.

Mike allows himself to relax into the soft mattress and the sheets that smelled like laundry detergent, trying to find his centre of gravity and finding the pressure points where Harvey’s hands were resting at his hips instead. Harvey kisses Mike insistently, teeth gnashing slightly between them, but the whole experience is so mind-numbingly unfathomable that a small choked back sigh.

He stares up at Harvey’s face, hair dishevelled and falling in his face. No longer does Harvey look like that perfect, impenetrable man that everyone was so acquainted with. He felt Harvey’s cock press up against his own and made a personal vow to make this a more regular occurrence in his life.

“You,” Harvey whispered, voice a low vibrato, full of mirth and something slightly warmer than that. He grinds his cock against Mike’s own, and a slow exhale of breath leaves Harvey’s mouth. Mike stares into Harvey’s eyes, and he sees a mix of wonder and amazement within them.

“Hi.” Mike said with a smile. Harvey chuckled and kissed Mike. He kissed Mike as if it was the last time this could happen between the two of them, as if the world would end when the sun comes up.

With one deft motion, Harvey pulled off Mike’s boxers and took his cock into his mouth. Mike lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, focusing on the hot suction of Harvey’s mouth and the way his hand worked at his base. Harvey’s tongue languished over the head for an agonizingly long moment, until he sucks off of Mike’s cock with a resounding  _ pop  _ and uses his hand to jerk the entire length of him. 

Mike gasps as Harvey broke the gap between them and kissed him purposely. Mike looked up at Harvey and smiled at his pink lips, slightly swollen and glistening in the dark. Mike yanked haphazardly at Harvey’s underwear as Harvey got the message and kicked it off. Mike took Harvey’s cock in his hands, the two of them grinding up against each other. 

Mike’s breathing was heavy loud as he kissed Harvey on the mouth, on the cheek, and as he worked his way lower and kissed him on the neck, teeth imprinting themselves on flesh so deeply that it was both to leave a mark.

Harvey was smiling down at Mike as he took his hands off of Mike’s cock and carded his fingers through his hair. “You should grow your hair out.” He said with a smile, burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck. “I think you’d look good.”

Mike pressed his lips together and looked at the ceiling as Harvey worked his way downwards. “Maybe I should.” He said, fingers bunching up between the folds of the sheets.

Harvey kissed the base of Mike’s cock, tongue stroking upwards for a painful amount of time. 

“Would it kill you to hurry up?” Mike asked through gasps of air. 

Harvey smiled and kissed the inner corner of Mike’s thigh, biting down for a moment. Mike let out a moan as he let his left hand relax into the strands of Harvey’s hair, nails running down his scalp. “Always so impatient.” Harvey chastised as he sucked down on Mike’s cock, taking the whole length of him and bobbing up and down. He wants to do this forever, Mike thinks.

Mike sighed and grasped firmly onto Harvey’s hair. It was a sight to see, Harvey with his pupils blown wide, dishevelled and glistening from sweat and smelling like sex. With Harvey’s free hand he began to jerk himself off. Mike breathed in and out steadily and jerked his hips forward involuntarily.

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike moaned, arching his back and looking down at Harvey’s face. Too soon Mike felt himself coming, in white-hot shudders and through bated breaths. He watched as Harvey swallowed his come down, licking his tip and kissing his thighs. Harvey kept jerking himself off with fervour and before long he was coming quickly, moaning into the crook where Mike’s leg ended and his hip began.

“You.” Harvey moaned, and Mike marvelled at how simple a one-worded response could sound so tender and so explicit at the same time.

Mike yanked Harvey up so that they were eye-to-eye, and Harvey kissed him tenderly, mouth still salty and tongue doing acrobatics in his own mouth. Mike ran a hand through Harvey’s hair, thumb gently circumnavigating the landscape of Harvey Specter’s face. Mike blinked up at Harvey, traced the gentle dip of his cheek, the curve of his nose, the edge of his jawline. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

Harvey gently extricated himself from the sticky mess that they had created. Mike rolled over on his back and looked at the shadow of Harvey’s retreating figure from the corner of his eye. “Where are you going?” Mike asked with one eye open.

Mike’s question was answered promptly when Harvey returned, chucking a warm and slightly-damp towel at Mike.

Mike stared at Harvey, another question forming in his mind.

“The stains are a pain to get out.” He said, crawling back into bed with Mike. “Would you wanna risk it on thousand thread count sheets?” Harvey said with an eye roll.

And with a warm towel wrapped between them and Harvey drawing circles on Mike’s thigh, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Mike opened one eye and looked out the window. It was still dark outside, but he could see lightening tones of blue on the horizon. He looked to his side and saw the unmistakable Harvey Specter, shirtless in bed. 

“Good morning New York! The time is five fifteen and it is seventy-eight degrees in Manhattan today. Now, onto this morning’s top headlines…”

“I know you’re awake, you know,” Harvey said as Mike’s eyes flew open. Mike had been pretending to be asleep for the last half hour because he was afraid that when he woke up, this would all be over in the morning. He pretended to be asleep because it was nice to stay close to Harvey like this, watching the rise and fall of his lungs as he breathed. Mike blinked and sat up on the headboard, watching the news stream that was playing on Harvey’s phone.

“Morning.” Mike said sleepily.

Harvey looked at Mike with a question in his eyes and stared at him up and down.

“Are you wearing my sweater?” Harvey asked, furrowing his brow.

Mike exhaled. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to say  _ good morning  _ back.”

Harvey didn’t reply.

“It was on the ground!” Mike exclaimed, wrapping the cashmere sweater closer to his body. “And I got cold! I don’t understand why you run the air conditioner at full blast.”

Harvey didn’t reply to that either. Instead, Mike watched as a small smile began to spread across his face before leaning in to kiss Mike.

“Good morning.” Harvey said with a small eye-roll.

“Good morning.” Mike replied with an indignant nod.

Harvey shook his head, a smile still firmly planted on his face. “Have I told you how great you look?”

Mike repositioned himself so that his head was on Harvey’s lap. He looked up at Harvey with a lopsided grin. “No you haven’t.” He said, closing his eyes as Harvey played with the feathery strands of his hair. “Remind me?”

“You look great.” Harvey said, voice raspy.

Mike hummed quietly in elation, the two of them breathing in sync and relishing in the silence of a five am morning.

“Is it better to speak or to die?” Harvey said after a long while, breaking the stretched out silence between them.

Mike narrowed his eyebrows and his eyelids flew open and stared at the ceiling. “That’s from Call Me By Your Name.” 

“Yes it is.”   


“A recent movie?” He said, looking up at Harvey. “Didn’t know you watched anything produced after the year 2000.” He got up so that him and Harvey were right in front of each other, Mike’s legs slotted perfectly into Harvey’s waist.

“Shut up.” Harvey said with a chuckle.

“Or what?”

Harvey stared at Mike, the same way he stared at a client, with that insistent gaze and unwavering attention. “Or I’ll kiss you.” He said, leaning in to kiss Mike.

Mike chuckled. “Why bring up Call Me By Your Name, anyways?”

“Is it better to speak or to die?” Harvey replied. “That’s what I was thinking last night when you kissed me?”

“Which is it, then? Speak or die?”

Harvey sighed and leaned back in bed. Mike placed his head in the crook of Harvey’s neck. “I don’t know.” Harvey replied, voice raspy. “Someone interrupted me before I could answer.”

Mike laughed as they lie back in bed, Harvey tracing the solar system on the topography of Mike’s stomach.

“We’re gonna have to be in the office by eight-thirty.” Harvey said. “Jessica has a client for us.”

“Us?”

“Of course, us.” Harvey replied incredulously. “You’re my partner.” 

Mike placed his chin in his palm and grinned at Harvey. “Partner, huh? I like the sound of that.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Don’t get cocky. You’re still an associate. But you are  _ my  _ partner.” He said with a smile.

Mike leaned back and tried to memorize all the pressure points that the arm slung around him had connected with. Mike turned on his side and closed his eyes as Harvey pressed himself up to his back. 

Mike let Harvey wrap his hands around his waist. With his free hand, Harvey poked at the bruise already forming at his neck. “You’re gonna have to cover that up, you know.”

Mike frowned. “What about you? I remember you having one too. On the left side, was it?”

Harvey let out a chuckle. “Wear a shirt with a high collar.” He replied.

“And you?”

“It’s only suspicious if both of us have bruises on our necks.” He replied.

Mike laughed as he snuggled closer to Harvey, watching the sun rise over the Manhattan skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment but just keep in mind i'm only on s2e6 of suits so no spoilers please!!! :)


End file.
